Happy Birthday, Sasuke!
by Amanda The Stampede
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday! What does Naruto have in store for him?


In celebration of Sasuke Uchiha's birthday, I have written a fic! Today, July 23, Is Sasuke's B-Day!  
It is also my very first attempt atNaruto fanfiction! I really hope I did okay with it, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!

Naruto cautiously opened Sasuke's bedroom door, a small box wrapped in blue paper clutched in his hand. Peeking into the room, he saw Sasuke sprawled across his bed, sleeping peacefully. _'Why is he still sleeping? Today is special!'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto slowly opened the door a bit more, then creeping into the young Uchiha's room. He tiptoed slowly over next to his bed, examining the sleeping Sasuke. His breaths were steady and relaxed, his onyx hair messily framing his sleepy features. Naruto almost didn't want to wake him.

Naruto cleared his throat, took a very deep breath, and began to yell loudly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..."

Sasuke bolted upright, shocked awake by his teammate's singing. He stared blankly for a second at Naruto, who was still singing, before yelling angrily, "I was sleeping! And WHAT are you doing in my room!"

Naruto ignored him completely. "...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SASUKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...!" He finished, and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"It's your birthday!" Naruto exclaimed. "You shouldn't be in bed still!" He smiled and held out the small wrapped package he had brought. "Here, this is for you!"

Sasuke took it, looking at the badly-wrapped box suspiciously. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it! Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began peeling tape from the dark blue paper. He opened the box, and pulled out...

"Why do you have a picture of me...?" Sasuke asked, and eyebrow raised, a picture featuring him scowling in his hand.

"Oh, Sakura left it at her desk at the academy one day... I don't know why _SHE_ had it though..." Naruto started to say, scratching behind his neck.

A slight tinge of pink appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. "And you just took this from Sakura? He asked, giving Naruto the 'You're such a loser'look.

"Well, she had already left, and she didn't ask about it the next day." He shrugged. "I couldn't think of what to give you for your birthday, since you don't like anything but yourself, so I got you YOU!" Naruto said, chuckling.

"Sure..." Sasuke said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go party! It's your birthday!" Naruto said eagerly, almost pulling Sasuke out of bed. "Okay, fine, I'm coming! Leave for a second so I can change!" Sasuke said, pointing to the door. He rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his drawer to get some clean clothes.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto said, hurrying for the door. He closed the door behind him, so Sasuke was sure that he had his privacy.

_'Naruto remembers my birthday... That is nice of him...'_ Sasuke thought, pulling a dark blue shirt over his head. After he had put on his Khaki shorts and his sandals, he tied his headband on, walking out of his room to join Naruto.

"You're going to like what I have planned for you!" Naruto said happily, holding the door open for Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke had walked out the door, their pink-haired kunoichi friend ran up to Sasuke happily.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" she said, smiling shyly at him, her green eyes gleaming in the daylight.

"Sakura... why are you wearing a bow?" He asked, referring to the large red ribbon nestled in Sakura's hair.

"It's for the special occasion, silly!" She said, sticking her tongue out teasingly. "I'm your gift..." She added very softly, turning slightly red, but it had went unheard because another certain girl had just joined them.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Ino screeched and hugged Sasuke from behind. She had on an even bigger ribbon, tied around her waist. Sasuke groaned, annoyed. Sakura fumed at her silently.

"Forget about them! Let's go somewhere else!" Naruto said, beginning to walk, motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke pried himself from Ino's grip and followed Naruto, leaving the two lovesick girls to catfight.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked, as they stood outside Naruto's favorite Ramen place.

"Mm hmm! Come on, let's go inside!" Naruto said, scrambling for the door.

Immediately after walking inside, they heard "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" being shouted. There, at the table, were Iruka and Kakashi, between them a large steaming bowl of Ramen. Sasuke looked into the bowl of noodles, seeing the number 13 written with diced tomatoes. His mouth watered.

"Naruto prepared that for you" Iruka noted, smiling at Sasuke. Naruto nodded happily.

"I _am_ hungry..." Sasuke said, sitting down with Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka. Three more bowls of steamy Ramen were brought out for them. The four of them stared into their bowls hungrily.

"Well, let's eat." Sasuke said, picking up his chopsticks. "And... Thanks." He said, a rare smile on his lips. And with that, they all dug in!

* * *

Yay! Happy Birthday, Sasuke!  
The end! So, how did I do? I'm really not sure why Naruto is being warm towards Sasuke here. I just like it better when they get along, I guess.  
Time setting would probably be sometime before the Chunin exam.  
What do you think? Please Review and tell me how I did!


End file.
